Letters of Lucas
by SL the Pyro
Summary: For Star’s Letter Challenge. Lucas writes to Kumatora about his adventures as a Smasher. Implied LucasxKumatora.
1. First Letter

**A/N: **For Star's Letter Challenge. I decided to emerge from my seclusion and pile of college homework to participate (so you'd better be grateful, Star! :P ).

* * *

_Dear Kumatora,_

_I am SO sorry I couldn't reply to your letter earlier. There have been a lot of... things happening since I started out for the Smash Manor. For the most part, I've just been wondering what to write. Eventually I decided to start with my latest adventure. Yes, you read that right, I got into a full-blown adventure before I even arrived at the mansion, actually._

_I wasn't sure how far I'd travelled when I was searching for the Smash Manor – we're supposed to find the place on our own without any help on the whole massive island, that honestly pissed me off – and found myself in a ruined city, and I found myself attacked by these creepy things called Primids. They formed out of what little like little balls of darkness called Shadow Bugs... but they weren't the creepiest thing. They surrounded me, and then all of the sudden, Porky's massive statue lands behind me! I obviously didn't have a New Year's Eve bomb with me, so I ran for my life with the thing chasing me through the town, trampling Primids and other weird monsters. I thought I'd lost it when it fell into a pool, but it jumped out and came after me again._

_Then I tripped over a piece of... I can't remember what it was, I think it was a wire or something. The statue was about to crush me when out of nowhere, another kid with PSI knocks it down with PK Thunder, and then blew it up from the inside with a PK Flash. I was too busy staring at the kid in shock to ask myself why I never thought of that before. And I barely had time to gawk, because right after the statue was wrecked, the REAL Porky came at us in his spider mech. Only the other boy called him Pokey instead... anyway, we worked together and wrecked his machine. We hardly got any time to celebrate, because then some fat guy with a HUGE mouth came out of nowhere and blasted us with some kind of gun... the boy saved me from him, but I got scared and ran... I spent the next hour or so beating myself up for that. I promised that I wouldn't be afraid anymore. The next person I found fighting against the Primids, I stuck with until the end._

_I was surprised to find out that he was a Smasher too, a Pokémon Trainer named Red. And I still need to find out what a Pokémon is. Anyway, we fought our way through Primids, Smashers gone bad – like the one who turned my friend into a trophy – and made it all the way to the one behind it all... only to be blown away by his awesome power. It's name was Tabuu, and it looked like a huge human made entirely out of blue bits of data with rainbow wings... or at least that's the best I can describe it. I found myself rescued by the boy – again – but this time we stuck together. He called himself Ness. Together with other Smashers we found, we travelled through a strange, freaky world called "Subspace." As we travelled, I learned that the Primids and their Tabuu were trying to sink everything into Subspace._

_When we finally got back to Tabuu, he was about to blow us away again when some kind of blue hedgehog blasted off his wings. But just because he was weakened didn't mean he wasn't freaking tough, but we beat him all the same and set things right. I just wish you were here... it would've been more fun and easier if you could help._

_Now that that's all over with, I'm just settling down into the Smash Manor now. It's kind of funny actually, your letter got here before I did. Blame Tabuu if you want to. I read up on your update... it's good to know that Tazmily knows the truth now and are getting on with their real lives, and Dad's exploring the new world like he always wanted. And I'm glad you included your new address in your letter, because I'd be writing to nothing if you didn't._

_Well, it's lights-out time, so I have to put this in the mailbox really quick. I miss you Kumatora, I hope I can see you again soon._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lucas_

* * *

**A/N: **Since the contest rules are strictly for SSBB characters, I can't include Kumatora's letters. Maybe I'll make bonus chapters for them after the contest is over. There will be more letters, so stay tuned.


	2. Second Letter

**A/N: **The next letter is up. I might do one or two more... probably two. I don't know yet, though.

* * *

_Dear Kumatora,_

_Hurray, I'm not staying up late writing this time. Things around the Smash Manor are starting out slowly, but surely. Master Hand wants to take things easy for a little while after the Subspace attack, so there aren't any fights going on right now. But the manor has a lot of other things to keep the Smashers busy. There's a game room, a living room, a food court twice the size of my old house, a pool with a hot tub at two of its corners – good memories – and of course, the brawling rooms and the dormitories. Of course we can't have official fights yet, but we're still allowed to train._

_Now that the danger is over with, I'm getting along with most of the Smashers nicely. Red and Ness are by best friends here. There's also the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, and a younger version of one of the adult Smashers here named Toon Link. I'm surprised that there are so many smashers around my age here... I thought I'd be the only kid in the manor when I was coming here, and that made me nervous. I'm glad there are kids here, though._

_Speaking of the Smashers, there are so many different kinds of them here. There are plumbers, princesses, fighter pilots, a mercenary, a bounty hunter... even some kind of black, 2D Smasher called Mr. Game and Watch. There are also some Pokémon Smashers here that act on their own, without Red... I finally asked him what a Pokémon was, but all I got was a headache. It's hard to wrap my head around that all of these people have had adventures like ours... it makes me nervous and excited at the same time, knowing that I'll have to fight them when the brawls start again. Is this how you feel when you're about to get into a fight?_

_And it's not just the Smashers who live here, there are also a lot of people that are dubbed "Assist Trophies." Supposedly they're supposed to pop up in brawls and help the Smasher who summons him or her. Ness is especially happy that one of his friends got in as one... I think his name was Jeff. Apparently he's supposed to pop up on a brawl stage and set off a bunch of bottle rockets... I'm guessing they're like the pencil rockets we used. There are also some people who were supposed to be dead... the mercenary Smasher I mentioned, Snake, almost cried when he saw that one of his old friends – at least I think they're friends, I'm almost afraid to ask – and he doesn't usually cry, he's a battle-hardened soldier. It made me get my hopes up that Claus might get here as an Assist Trophy, he's definitely got the skills for it... but I haven't seen him yet. But not all the Assist Trophies are here yet, so I'm still praying. Is it alright if I still miss him after all this time?_

_Oh wow, Ness is banging on my door. We're supposed to be playing baseball with the other kids, and they're all wondering where I am. I wish you were here, Kumatora, I'm sure you'd enjoy this place. Brawls are supposed to start up next week, so that's probably when I'll write to you next. Until then..._

_~Yours Truly,_

_Lucas_

* * *

**A/N:** Whee, this is starting to get fun.


	3. Third Letter

**A/N:** The 3rd letter. Lucas starts to get a little more comfortable with the mansion...

* * *

_Dear Kumatora,_

_This last week has been... kind of enlightening, I don't know how else to put it. Before yesterday, I never thought I'd really fit in at the Smash Manor. It's not that so many people here have done nothing but fight for most of their lives, either for themselves or for others, but rather that some of them enjoy it; some people enjoy it a little too much, I think. Its no secret, I hate fighting. I only prefer to fight for real if I have to, like to protect someone. I thought that set me apart from everyone in the mansion before my first match._

_Yes, the actually Brawl matches have started up again. I've never seen everyone so excited before, Ness especially. I was surprised when he told me he was a veteran of Super Smash Bros., being here for both the first and second tournaments. He and the eleven others who were here before get a lot of respect, even from their biggest rivals; I never understood that until I saw them fight. I didn't know why they got respect for beating someone within an inch of their lives, until I caught on that you never feel any real pain in Brawls; you just fly further and further away until eventually you smack into the border of the arena and lose._

_When I actually saw these Brawls happening, I understood everyone excitement to get in them. I can't possibly describe how fun they looked, but I got some personal experience when I fought. Yes, I fought; it took until I saw my opponent with some kind of battle suit with an arm-mounted gun pointed at me to finally realize that. Mind you I was still a nervous wreck even though I knew that I wouldn't really get hurt, but the danger seems so real. But when I took the best attack the "robot" had and realized that I was only tingling a little, that fear vanished like a bad dream. I just wish I'd realized it sooner, or I would've attacked more and not get blown away... yes, I lost. But I'm not going to make that kind of mistake again, believe me._

_Yeah, there was a reason I quoted robot; even though my opponent looked like a robot with that suit of armor, it really wasn't. One of her attacks were so big that it made the suit short-circuit and fall off. It was a woman in that suit. When it fell off, she attacked me with some kind of electric whip and was able to move a lot faster. I got scared when she got mad when some of the men in the audience were making hooting noises at her. And I'm sure you're amused right now. Her name is Samus, and she reminds me a lot of you; she wasn't afraid to fight hand-to-hand once her suit was gone, and she was pretty good at it. She's not as cheery as you, though._

_But even though I lost that match, I had so much fun. It's pretty tiring, though, so I can't Brawl too much no matter how much I want to. I really wish you were here right now... I'm sure you'd love it to death, and I miss you so much. I hope I get to see you again soon._

_~Yours truly,_

_Lucas_

* * *

**A/N:** The last 2 letters will be following this one shortly.


	4. Fourth Letter

**A/N: **Fourth letter. Lucas learns that not everyone's stories are bright and cheery.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Kumatora,_

_I went to Master Hand the minute you wrote to me about wanting to get into the manor. He told me apparently what he tells everyone else; that he'll look into it. He explained that some of the Smashers ask about this all the time, and he doesn't want you to be disappointed if you don't get in._

_Speaking of Master Hand, today he announced that the stories of all the Smashers would be archived into what he called the "Chronicle Room." It's a place where their adventures are recorded into books and video games. Obviously, the games were popular among the younger Smashers. Of course, I wanted to see about Ness' adventures; he's always interested me since I saw him use PSI. At first, his adventure was light-hearted; in fact, everything up until the end was light-hearted. I finally understand why he's always so carefree... what he went through wasn't nearly as bad as what we had to do... or at least, that's what I thought until I got to the end. I've always wondered what Ness' final battle was like, but he always ignored my question or changed the subject. I thought he just didn't want to spoil it for me... but when I had to play through it in his game, I realized that more than anything, he didn't want to REMEMBER it._

_The last battle – or final boss if you'd prefer – was something I can only describe as the embodiment of evil. In fact, that's how Pokey described it. It's name was Giygas, and from what I can describe, it was a disembodied... skull. It was made of what looked like blood-red gas that kept morphing in and out of shape, like it was trying to turn into something, but every time it morphed back into that screaming face. And that's not even the scariest part; when I found out its weakness, it turned into something worse. The TV screen was filled with those faces, and the music – if you want to call it that, it sounded more like a Super Nintendo's attempt at making screaming noises – got gradually worse until I finally beat the thing. And all the while, it was using some kind of invisible PSI and moaning incoherent things, most of which were Ness' name. I'm surprised I managed to sit through the entire fight, which took a long time, and I can't get the image out of my head. I can't even begin to imagine how terrified Ness was when he fought that thing for real._

_I decided that I'd rather read the books in the Chronicles Room after that, rather than run the risk of seeing nightmares made real like Giygas again. I read Samus' story next, and the first part of it shocked me; like me, she lost her parents, but when she was only three years old. I had to do a double take before I believed it; I never would've thought that anyone in the manor had it worse than me before then. Now I understand why Samus was so cold to everyone._

_From what I can tell out of the "heroes" in the mansion, Samus, Ness and I have been through the worst out all the Smashers. Except for the villains, everyone else's stories are really light-hearted, almost funny. Even people who are supposed to be dead are Smashers, or at least Assist Trophies. And as I write that, I remember Claus; I still haven't seen him. But all of the Assist Trophies haven't arrived yet, so I still have my fingers crossed._

_But for now, I feel so lonely. I have plenty of friends here at the mansion – Ness, the other kids here, and Samus warmed up to me when she read through MY story; I guess she has some sympathy for me – but I still miss my old friends, especially you, Kumatora. I never realized how much I'd actually miss you until I'd been here so long... I really hope you get into the Manor._

_~Yours Truly,_

_Lucas_

* * *

**A/N:** I think it's somewhat of a crime that Giygas didn't make an appearance in Mother 3, but then again I hate the sight of the thing anyway.


	5. Fifth Letter

**A/N: **The last letter. It's such a shame to see Lucas' hopes crushed.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Kumatora,_

_Well, Master Hand seems to have caught on to how much I write letters to you, so he wanted me to tell you this personally... unfortunately, you didn't get in to the manor as a Smasher OR an Assist Trophy. I'm so sorry, Kumatora. Claus didn't get in, either... the closest thing you two have to being in the manor are as collectible stickers, which I personally think is Master Hand's excuse for the people who are suggested by Smashers but still refused._

_If you're mad and disappointed right now – which I'm sure you are – believe me when I say I understand exactly how you feel. I'm sure you would've loved the manor and Brawling, and I really wanted to see you again... I'm so sorry. But on the bright side, Master Hand plans to hold a new tournament a year after this one, and he told me that both Claus and yourself are people he's giving close attention to after he played through our game; I don't know why he didn't do something like that sooner._

_I know that doesn't sound like much of an excuse since the actual tournament hasn't begun here yet, but it will be beginning in a month. There were a lot of people that Master Hand wanted to bring in, and before the tournament started he said he was open to suggestions. Unfortunately, that time was occupied by the Subspace attack way back; I'm sure you hate Tabuu as much as I do right now... even I feel like going down to the Boss Rush Stadium and beating the crap out of him... but I'd probably lose my motivation when I beat up all the other monsters on the way to him. But that aside, I guess you're going to have to wait until next year to get into the Manor. I'm so sorry, Kumatora._

_Although, that doesn't mean that you're not able to visit from time to time. Master Hand seems to have realized that most of the Smashers are apart from their friends and family for so long; some don't even have mail like you and I do. So he's letting us get the location of the Smash Manor to our friends and family, even though he's afraid of how it might turn out. Let's just hope no one ruins it for you. The place is called Smash Island – not very imaginative, huh? – and it's due North of you. The Manor itself is at the NorthWest corner of the island. Just a word of warning though, Master Hand wants to keep the amount of people coming here small, so make sure that the villagers don't find out. Only tell Dad and Duster._

_I only wish I could come home to see you, but since the tournament is starting soon, I can't waste the time... of course I'm not forcing you to come, but I'm sure you want to, and any time you could set aside to make a trip here would be great. I miss you so much Kumatora, and I hope I get to see you again really soon. It would mean so much to me if you were here, cheering me on in person. _I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!

_And that would be Ness tampering with my letter, and he stole my white-out. He thinks I'm mailing my girlfriend or something... I swear, he reminds me of Claus sometimes, kind of like Samus reminds me of you. Maybe that's what keeps me going in this manor... but it would mean so much to me if I could see you for real again. I hope you can come here soon._

_~Yours Truly,_

_Lucas_

* * *

**A/N: **Since Lucas' adventures aren't as light-hearted as most of the other people in the mansion, I'd like to think that he is a little more serious than most of the children in the mansion, but otherwise with the same mindset. He was forced to grow up emotionally faster than most people when you think about it. And I was considering making Lucas write some kind of fluffy stuff, but I'm sure he wouldn't be crazy enough to actually try it, and I'm trying to keep him in character.

...Well, that's the first challenge I've attempted. I do hope it came out alright... but we shall see what we shall see.

And as for people who are interested in Mother 3: Rage Awakened, I'm not sure when I'll get back to working on that. Not only do I have to filter out some stuff -- it formerly had mature content -- but I still need to get my college stuff done and over with. So before I disappear back into the pile of death waiting for me that is my college homework, I bid you all farewell.


End file.
